


By Candlelight

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Well, this was not how I was expecting to spend tonight."





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: candlelight

“Well, this was not how I was expecting to spend tonight,” Maia said as she lit another candle. The power had gone out shortly after Aline arrived for dinner and with the storm outside getting worse, they were now left with no power and no way to cook. “I’m so sorry, Aline.”

Aline just chuckled softly and took one of the candles with her as she walked towards the kitchen. “We’ll just have to figure something else out, that’s all.”

Curious, Maia followed Aline and watched as her girlfriend looked through the cabinets. “Ah! Marshmallows!” Aline exclaimed a few minutes later, pulling a bag out out. “And graham crackers! I think I know what we can do.”

“S’mores aren’t dinner, Aline.”

Aline just shrugged. “So?” She grabbed a couple of forks and a plate before heading back into the front room. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

They sat on either side of the coffee table with a couple of candles between them. “This is gonna get messy.”

“Probably,” Aline said, sticking a marshmallow onto a fork and holding it over a candle. “But I’ll clean it up.” Once satisfied with how the marshmallow toasted, she placed it between two crackers and took a bit. “Mm…This is good.”

Maia smiled at her girlfriend before grabbing a fork and making her own. “I’m still sorry we didn’t get our dinner date.”

“Honestly, I think this is better,” Aline replied, carefully leaning over to give Maia a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too."


End file.
